ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylee Rae
Kaylee Rae Kassidy (born April 1, 1984) is an English professional wrestler and model, best known by her ring name Kaylee Rae. Early life Kaylee Rae Kassidy was born in London, England as an only child to parents Preston and Chelsea Kassidy. Kassidy is of Spanish and Moroccan descent. She grew up a huge professional wrestling fan. Her parents encouraged her to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional wrestler, but under the condition that she would go to school, finish high school, and go to university. Kaylee graduated at the top of her class with a 4.0 GPA and would go on to college for the study of Fashion Design. At age 22 she graduated from university with a Bachelor degree in Fashion Design and Marketing. She designs all of her own ring attire within her studio in Chicago, Illinois. Professional Wrestling Career Training and Move to America Kaylee signed up for wrestling classes at Dropkixx University of Wrestling in West Tilbury, United Kingdom as soon as she graduated from the university where she received her Bachelors. She spent two years perfecting her craft as a tremendously hyped highflyer for the company "Dropkixx", before moving to the United States in 2008 at age 24 in pursuit of other wrestling career options. Other Media Fashion Line (The London Look) Kaelee began sketches for her new clothing line, The London Look, in late December 2012. She's set to reveal her Summer line in the Spring of 2013. When asked about the look of the clothing, Kaelee wouldn't reveal the sketches, but said the following: : "It [The London Look] is really just a modern day clothing line. I fancy the London apparel just as much as I do America's looks. That's why the name can be deceiving. The London Look is not just London or English looks. I try to encorporate styles from all over the world and give it my stamp of approval." When asked about her target consumers, Kaelee had this to add: : "I really want everyone to enjoy my line. Growing up I had very limited resources for great clothing. I intend to make designer clothing affordable and I have vowed to myself not to discriminate against those who may where plus sizes or big and tall. The London Look has something for everyone of every shape, size, and style. The best part? You can find them at prices comparable to something that America's Walmart may produce." Modeling To be added. Personal life At the age of 17, Kaylee became pregnant as a product of rape. She has never disclosed anything about the incident except for the fact that it was not a family member and she became pregnant as a result. Her parents were devastated, and wanted her to have an abortion, however, she refused and they supported her decision. Kaylee gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Sawyer Allison Kassidy on July 31, 2002, at the age of 18. Kaylee moved to America with her daughter, Sawyer, in 2008. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'''London Bridge ''(diving somersault inverted facelock jawbreaker) **''Striptease (spinning roundhouse kick) *'''Signature Moves **''Glitter & Grease'' (handspring back elbow smash) **''Miss Asstastic'' (running hip attack to an opponent seated in the corner, followed by a stinkface) *'General Moves' **720 DDT **Bronco buster **Corner bulldog **Diving double foot stomp **Falling forward diving facebuster **Handstand calf kick **Hurricanrana **Lucha DDT **Monkey flip, sometimes from the corner **Moonsault, sometimes standing **Slingshot somersault leg drop **Spinning heel kick **Springboard reverse crossbody **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors take down *'Nicknames' **Miss Asstastic *'Entrance Themes' **Not Applicable Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:2013 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:2014